Sixth Sense
by Siriuslover4eva
Summary: Alfred and Diana talk Bruce, while Bruce decides to make a romantic dinner for Diana and himself...but can he do it before Alfred stops him? BMWW!


Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this new story!

Disclaimer: If I owned Bruce and Diana, would Bruce be married to Talia at the moment?

Sixth Sense

"Good evening, Miss Diana, I assume you're here to see Master Bruce?"

"Evening, Alfred," Diana chuckled. "Yes, I am, is he here?"

"I'm afraid he's at work right now, but he should be back soon, if you'd like to come in and wait?" I told her. Knowing that she would take up my offer, it would give me some time alone to talk with her.

"Sure, thank you, Alfred!" she said, smiling me and walked inside.

Once inside, she sat down in the living room, and I sat down across from her, "So how have you been, Miss Diana?"

She smiled, "I've been doing fine, thank you, Alfred. How about you? Has Bruce been good to you?"

I smiled. "Of course, Miss. As always, but I have been taking care of him," I told her.

She laughed in understanding, "Yes, I would expect so, with all the injuries that he gets it's a wonder that he hasn't been killed," I saw the concern in her eyes when she said that. She knew, as did I, that he wasn't immortal, and one rough night could be the end of him. But everyone tried not to think about that aspect of his nightly activities.

"Don't worry, Miss Diana. Master Wayne knows what he's going. Would you like some tea?" I asked, trying not to upset the Princess.

"Thank you, Alfred, but I'm alright. I'll just wait for Bruce to get home. I think he said something about dinner."

Just then something told me that Bruce was already home…and in the kitchen, "Please excuse me, Miss Diana, I believe Master Bruce is in the kitchen," I said, running toward the other room.

"How did you know that?" she asked me right before I left the room.

I stopped short and gave a short answer, "It must be a sixth sense; an alarm goes off when Master Bruce is five feet from the kitchen. Disaster happens when he gets his hands on anything in that room," I finished and ran toward the kitchen.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Bruce walked out of the cave and away from the clock, after a hard night of fighting criminals, he had a few minor cuts and bruises, but nothing serious. He saw the time and knew that Diana would be arriving soon, so he decided to try and work on something to eat. Though he wasn't good in the kitchen, he thought that he should try and make something nice for their dinner.

So, he walked quietly toward the kitchen, trying not to alert Alfred, who had a sharp ear when he was inside the manor. He quietly opened the kitchen door and walked inside. He started walking toward the cabinet and had just opened it to find something to eat when Alfred came running into the kitchen looking around.

"Master Bruce! Get away from that cabinet!" he said, pointing a finger at me.

"But, Alfred, I just wanted to-"

"I realize what you wanted to do, Master Bruce, but you know just as well as I do that you would only burn the house down! Remember what happened when you were five?" Alfred said with a knowing stare.

Bruce sighed; he just wanted to have a romantic dinner with Diana and fix it himself, it just looked better that way. Even though she'd appreciate the effort, but he doubted that she would eat anything he gave her. He chuckled at the thought. HE wouldn't even eat anything he cooked!

He gave in and decided to go visit Diana, hopefully with some of his pride still intact.

'_I hate that man's sixth sense!_' he thought as he walked into the living room and saw Diana sitting in his favorite chair. It looked very different when she sat in it, '_But I love his ability to know what was best for everyone, including me. Which means Diana…like I'd ever admit _that _aloud._'

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Hope you all enjoyed it! Reviews are welcome! I hope it's in character, at least for the most part…I'm new at this, give me some slack! Lol…well, I hope you like it, and I hope to have something else up soon! Thanks to Lavender Gaia, Icha, Miguel, and Alittlesummerwine for your reviews! And thanks to Lavender Gaia for betaing this for me! I really appreciate it!


End file.
